


Most Beautiful Man to Grace This Planet

by CorruptedReality



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Depression, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedReality/pseuds/CorruptedReality
Summary: Gerard Way has body dysphoria and depression. He thinks he’s nothing but ugly and a waste of space. He meets Frank Iero, he starts to crush on him but he thinks Frank finds him ugly, Gerard is surprised when Frank thinks the complete opposite.





	Most Beautiful Man to Grace This Planet

“Boys, time to get ready!” my mom cried. Mikey was already ready to go, dressed and everything, he even made coffee. I slowly got myself outta bed, I didn’t bother changing out of my pajama pants, I just put on my black hoodie, brushed my hair a little, and put eyeliner on. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I was done, I took a good, hard look at the mirror. “You’re so fucking ugly.” I said to my reflection. I left the bathroom and grabbed my travel mug and filled it with coffee. “Eat up boys.” Mom said, placing plates of food in front of us. Omelets. I always felt like a pig everytime I eat, I only took a few bites out of mine. Mikey killed his. “Want mine?” I asked him. Mikey shook his head. I took a couple more bites before just throwing it away, we stacked our plates and put them in the sink. “Mikey go ahead and get in the car, I’ll be there in a few.” I said. “Gotcha.” said Mikey, he grabbed his bag and walked out the door. I made my way back to the bathroom. I stuck my finger down my throat until I threw up my breakfast. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I grabbed my cup and bag and got in the car, in the driver seat. 

Mikey kept looking at me with concern, I took a sip of coffee then glanced over at Mikey looking at me. “What?” I asked. “Gerard you look sick.” he said. “Mikey, I’m fine.” “I don’t know, your eyes are dark, you’re skin is lighter than mine and I’m snow white. I think you’re sick, Gerard.” “I said I’m fine Mikey! Get off my fucking back!” Mikey was stunned, I didn’t mean to snap at Mikey like that. I just hate when I get commented on my looks. “I-I’m sorry Mikey, I didn’t mean to snap at you…” I said. “I-It’s fine. I should’ve just left it alone. I’m just worried about you. You really do look sick.” he said. I pulled into the school parking lot and shut the car off. “I’m fine Mikey. Really, I am.” I said, I grabbed my bag and started walking to the building. In history class, I was doodling on copy paper I take from the art room. I don’t care about what’s going on, if it was up to me, I’d only have art and choir class. Nothing more, nothing less. “Class, we have a new student joining us.” said the teacher. A guy with black hair on one side, and red on the other. He even had a lip ring and wore eyeliner. “Everyone, this is Frank. Frank you can take a seat next to Gerard over there.” Frank nodded and sat down in the empty chair next to me. He was looking at my drawing. “Dude that looks awesome.” he said. I gave a little smile. “Thanks...I wanna get into making comics or even cartoons.” I said. “Nice, I can’t really draw very much but I like tattoos and comics and what not. I like art type things but I’m by no means an artist.” We started chuckling. When lunchtime came, Frank was wondering around with his tray. “Hey Frank, come sit with us!” I cried, waving my hand in the air. Frank sat down next to Mikey and across from me. “Frank, this is my brother Mikey and our friend Ray.” Mikey and Ray waved at Frank. “Nice to meet you guys.” Frank said. “You must be new here, if you ever need help with navigation around here, come to me or Gerard. We’ve been here our whole lives.” said Mikey. “Can you guys excuse me, I have to use the bathroom.” I got up and made my way to the bathroom. “Yeah, me too.” said Frank. As I was throwing up my lunch in the stall, I heard someone walk in and go to the urinal. “Please tell me that’s not Mikey.” I thought. I threw up one more time.

“Hello?” I heard a voice ask. It was Frank’s. I froze in silence. I flushed the toilet and left the stall. “Oh hey Frank.” I said pretending to be surprised. “Gerard? What were you doing in there?” Frank asked. I bit my bottom lip and kept looking around. “Nothing, let’s go back to the guys.” “Gerard come on now. I won’t tell, promise.” I took a deep breath. “I was purging…” I said. “Purging? Like forcing yourself to-” I nodded my head. “Gerard, why though? Does your brother know?” “Mikey doesn’t need to know shit!” Frank’s eyes widened. “Sorry I...No, he doesn’t know. None of my family know.” “Why though? Purging could kill you one day, you could go into cardiac arrest.” “I was at a friend’s house one day, I used to eat pretty often. I would even eat more than Mikey. Anyway...I don’t think their grandmother liked me very much. So we might’ve ended up having to leave early, I wanted to go with them since I was having fun. Then their grandmother told me with pretty much annoyance “No, they have enough problems, they don’t need you eating them out of house and home.” After that, I took a good, hard look at myself in the mirror and I felt so...disgusting. Ever since then, I started purging. The only thing I allow in my stomach is coffee…” Frank patted my shoulder. “Gerard, you’re not disgusting, you probably weren’t even fat. But you can’t keep doing this. What’ll Mikey think when you drop in front of him?” I didn’t know what else to say. “It won’t be a loss...I’m just a waste of space.” I walked out of the bathroom. I didn’t even go back into the cafeteria. Frank walked back to the guys. “Where’s Gerard?” Ray asked. “I...don’t know. He just kinda walked off.” said Frank. “Did he snap at you?” asked Mikey. “Kinda, but he was quick to apologize.” “Yeah, he does that.” “He’s so beautiful...why would he hurt himself like that?” Frank thought. Sometime later was gym class. I always changed in the bathroom stall because I didn’t want the other guys to see how gross my body was. I heard Ray talking as well as a similar voice, Frank’s again. Cool, I had another class with him. I walked out of the bathroom to meet with the guys. “Frank, you have gym with us?” I asked. “Yeah man. Dressed already?” Frank asked. I nodded. “I’ll wait for you guys to get ready and we’ll go together.”

I sat down at the bench in the locker room, back towards the mirror, I do not need to see how ugly I look. Frank took his shirt off, showing off his tatted up body. I found it very...sexy. I’m glad my shorts are loose. I don’t wanna embarrass myself and have everyone see my erection. Frank finished getting dressed and sat down next to me. “Are you sure you should be in gym?” he whispered. “It’s mandatory. I have no choice.” I said. Ray finished getting dressed and stood in front of us. “Ready guys?” he asked. Frank and I nodded and followed him. The couch blew his whistle. “Okay, we’re doing the rope climb guys. I want you guys to at least make it a quarter way up!” he yelled. Ray went first, he was the strongest in our group so he’d have no trouble getting on. He climbed to the top of the rope. “Good job Toro. Next up is...Ee-ero?” “It’s I-ero.” Frank said. “Whatever, you’re next.” Frank rolled his eyes and climbed halfway up the rope. “Good. Way, you’re up!” I swallowed, I had trouble gripping the rope, I couldn’t lift myself up very well.” “Way, you have to make it to at least a quarter of the way up!” I tried my best to climb but my weak arms wouldn’t allow me. “Come on Way!” I started sweating and even crying, it was starting to hurt as I struggled to make my way up. “I-I can’t…” I sobbed. “Yes you can Way, quarter!” I used my legs to push myself up a little but that only did so much ‘cause my legs weren’t strong either but it was enough to get me to a quarter of the way up. I got down. “See, told ya you could do it Way. Next!” I felt my legs go weak, my vision was going blurry. “Gerard are you okay?” asked Frank. My eyes closed, and I landed on the ground with a thud. “Oh my god, Gerard!” Frank cried. “Someone call the nurse!” I woke up in the nurse’s office. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. “W-what time is it?” “2:27 P.M.” the nurse said. “I just got done talking to your brother. He’s right outside. 

Gerard, do you have any idea how underweight you are?” I was still delirious from fainting so I couldn’t answer properly. “You weigh 100 pounds. The healthy weight for you is 160.” Mikey came in and he looked pissed off. “Why didn’t you tell me you were starving yourself?!” he cried. I just looked at the ground. “Look at me dammit! Why are you doing this to yourself?!” I bursted into tears. “Do you have any idea how badly it would destroy me if you dropped dead?!” “Mikey I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to worry about me…” “Gerard, not telling me will only make me worry more about you!” Tears kept rushing down my face. “I’m sorry Mikey. I’m sorry I’m such a burden!” I cried. Mikey gave a more sympathetic look and hugged me. “I’m sorry Gerard...I’m just afraid to lose you.” “Why though...I’m a disgusting waste of space.” “No you’re not Gerard. You’re my big brother, I always love having you around. You’re killing yourself Gerard...Please help yourself so I don’t end up having to bury you.” I wiped my tears on my sleeve. “I’m not alone either...Frank and I were talking.” Frank walked into the office. “Gerard...I’m glad you’re okay.” he said, wrapping his arms around my neck. “You are no waste of space…” Ray stood outside the door. “Gerard, how ya doing?” he asked. “See Gerard, you got people right here who don’t think you’re a waste of space. We were scared to death that you wouldn’t wake up, you were out for a while.” I smiled and hugged Mikey. “I’m sorry Mikey, I’ll try to fix myself.”

Later that day, Frank and Ray came home with us. We introduced Frank to our parents, they seem to like him. I went down into my room to dig through my CDs. “What’s Gerard doing in the basement?” Frank asked. “Oh, that’s his room.” said Mikey. “Huh? Interesting.” Frank knocked on the door. “Come in.” I said, Frank opened the door. “Oh hey Frank…” Frank looked around. Looking at the posters and drawings on the wall. “You seriously sleep down here?” he asked. “Yeah..it’s mainly for soundproof.” Frank walked around the room. “I apologize for the mess. I normally never have anyone come in here.” “It’s fine. My room ain’t exactly clean either.” We both chuckled. “Gerard?” “Hmm…?” “Why do you think you’re ugly?” I paused. “I...guess because everything and everyone just looks better than me.” “I don’t think so…” Frank wrapped his arms around my neck and looked into my eyes. “I think you’re the most beautiful man to ever grace this planet.” My eyes widened. Words I never thought I’d ever, ever hear. “Are you high?” I joked. “No, I mean it.” Frank pressed his lips to mine. I rested my hand on the back of his head. We broke apart, looked at each other. “Frank...thank you.” I said. Frank smiled, he stood on his toes and kissed my forehead. “Whenever you feel ugly...just come to me. I’ll remind you of how beautiful you are.” “I’d like that very much.” Our lips met once again, this time our tongues did too. We left my room holding hands, Mikey saw our hands together and smiled. “Frank, take good care of my brother.” he said. “Gladly.” Frank said. Slowly but surely, I started eating regularly again, my complexion no longer looked sickly white. I was still pale ‘cause I don’t go outside. 

The last time I checked my weight, I was 130 pounds. Frank and Mikey were very helpful throughout this whole thing. First day of Fall came sooner than I thought. I was sitting next to Frank on a hill under a tree whose leaves kept falling on us. It was a really pretty scene. I put my arm around Frank and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I’m so proud of you Gerard.” he said. “I’m proud of myself.” I said. He gave me a little smile. “I got something for you.” Frank takes out a necklace from his pocket and put it around my neck. It had a tiny sword on it, engraved in it says “survivor” on it. I hugged Frank tightly. “I love it Frank...thank you.” “I love you Gerard.” “I smiled and pressed my lips to his, we started falling back until we were laying on our backs, still in each other’s arms. I laid my head on Frank’s chest, the sound of his heartbeat was so peaceful and relaxing to me that I was getting drowsy. A leaf fell on my nose, making me crinkle my nose. Frank laughed. “That was a cute expression.” he said. I looked up at him and laughed with him. “Frank, have I told you how sexy you are?” I asked. “Yeah, many times. Have i ever told you how beautiful you are?” “Yes, many times.” We started chuckling and our lips and tongues met once again.


End file.
